The present invention relates to a water nozzle, and particularly to a water nozzle for dust spraying, for example at cutting rollers.
Water nozzles of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known water nozzle has a housing which is screwed in a water supply conduit and is provided at its water inlet side with an intercepting opening and at its water outlet side with a central opening of a smaller diameter. The known nozzles possess the disadvantage that they are always clogged by solid particles entrained in the supply water, for example by rust particles of the supply water conduit. Cleaning of such nozzles for removal of the solid particles is performed by screwing off of the water nozzles and spraying them through. This process involves stoppage of the cutting rollers and is thereby connected with high costs and labor expenditures.
Another water nozzle has been proposed in which the process of elimination of clogging is improved and carrying out of the cleaning is facilitated. In this water nozzle an insert is arranged in the intercepting opening and a spraying chamber is formed between the central opening and the insert. The spraying chamber provides for an additional whirling of the water, and thereby depositing of the dirt in the region of the nozzle is eliminated. Moreover, the spraying chamber also provides for facilitating of the cleaning inasmuch as the cleaning work can be performed with the aid of a thin wire inserted through the central opening. However, it has been recognized that this water nozzle is not designed so as to prevent dirtying of parts of the spraying chamber, and this dirt is pushed back during the cleaning process into the opening of the insert.